firefandomcom-20200223-history
Plano Fire-Rescue (Texas)
Plano Fire-Rescue is a career department in Collin County, Texas that serves a local population of over 270,000 in a 72.2 square mile area. Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. Fire Station 1 - 1901 Avenue K Built 1994 : Engine 1 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) : Truck 1 (14401) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R600-8in (1250/300/109' rear-mount Viper) (SN#735114) : Medic 1 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :Squad 1 - 2013 Chevrolet Suburban first responder ﻿Fire Station 2 - 2630 West 15th Street Built 1973, renovated 2015-16 : Engine 2 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) : Medic 2﻿ - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance Fire ﻿Station 3 - 3520 Sherrye Drive Built 1976 : Engine 3 - 2008 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1250/500/CAFS) : Medic 3 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance ﻿Fire Station 4 - 6000 Roundrock Trail Built 1978 : Engine 4 '''- 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) (ex-E13, ex-E9) : '''Truck 4 (14405) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R600-8in (1250/300/20F/101' rear-mount Cobra tower) (SN#7374) :Rescue 4 - 2005 Spartan / General Safety walk-around heavy rescue ﻿Fire Station 5 - 5115 West Park Boulevard Built 1983 : Engine 5 (14402) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R600-11in (1250/500) (SN#13664) : Truck 5 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500/109' rear-mount Viper) : Hazmat 5 - 2018 Spartan Metro Star / SVI (#1053) ﻿Fire Station 6 - 900 Seabrook Drive Built 1986, renovated 2015-16 : Engine 6 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) : Medic 6 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance : Battalion 1 - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban Fire ﻿Station 7 - 5602 Democracy Drive Built 1988, renovated 2015 : Engine 7 - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500/75' rear-mount Viper) : Medic 7 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance Fire Station 8 - 4555 Hedgecoxe Road Built 1994 :Engine 8 - : Truck 8 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500/109' rear-mount Viper)﻿ ﻿Fire Station 9 - 6625 West Parker Road Built 1998 : Engine 9 - 2008 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1250/500/CAFS) :Medic 9 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :EMS 9 - 200? Kawasaki Mule Side X Side UTV Fire Station 10 - 3540 McDermott Road Built 1999 : Engine 10 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) : Medic 10 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance Fire Station 11 - 4800 Los Rios Boulevard Built 2006 : Engine 11 - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1250/500) Fire Station 12 - 4101 West Parker Road Built 2008-09 : Engine 12 (104##) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) : Medic 12 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance : Light & Air 12 - 2004 International / SVI : Command Post 12 - 2006 Spartan / SVI walk-in : Battalion 2 - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban Fire Station 13 - 6901 Corporate Drive Built 2011 : Engine 13 '''(14403) - 2014 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R600-11in (1250/500) (SN#13665) : '''Brush 13 - 2006 Ford F-550 : Brush 65 - 2012 Ford F-550 Reserve Apparatus :Medic 81 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :Medic 82 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :Medic 83 - 2015 Ford F-550 / Horton ambulance :(10415) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500/109' Viper) (SN#7238) (ex-Truck 4) Assignment Unknown : 200? Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/300/100' Cobra mid-mount tower) (ex-Truck 1) : 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) (ex-Engine 4) : 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic EMFD / Rosenbauer / General (1250/500) (SN#2493) (ex-Engine 11) : 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Smeal quint (1250/400/20A/105' rear-mount) (SN#G69694) (ex-Truck 1) :1990 Spartan/American Eagle pumper (1500/500) :Parade - 1982 American LaFrance Century Series pumper (1500/500) :Parade - 1929 Pirsch pumper Retired Apparatus :2009 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2007 International / Horton ambulance :2005 International / Horton ambulance : 1999 E-One / Saulsbury walk-around (350/350)(ex Hazmat 5) :1998 American LaFrance / General Safety (1250/500/50' TeleSqurt) (ex-Engine 2) :1997 Pierce Lance (1250/500) (ex-Reserve Engine 81) :1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal quint (?/?/105' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 5) :1995 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal quint (?/?/105' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 4) :1995 Spartan / Saulsbury pumper (1250/500) (ex-Engine 2) :1994 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/500/50' Snozzle) (ex-Engine 6) (Sold to Clinton Fire Department (Kentucky)) :1991 Pierce Arrow quint (1250/300/105' rear-mount) (ex-Truck 4) :1990 E-One Hurricane (1500/400/50' rear-mount) :1987 Spartan / E-One pumper (1500/500) (SO#5376) (ex-Engine 22) (Sold to Gunter Volunteer Fire and Rescue) Station Map External Links :Plano Fire-Rescue :Plano Firefighters Association IAFF Local 2149 :Plano Fire-Rescue Facebook page :Plano Fire-Rescue Twitter feed Category:Collin County Category:Texas departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Texas departments operating Smeal apparatus